


Schalke's poor keeper

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [402]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dubious Consent, FC Schalke 04, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Markus n'a pas fait un grand match, ce qui s'en suit est pire.
Relationships: Alexander Nübel/Markus Schubert
Series: FootballShot [402]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Schalke's poor keeper

Schalke's poor keeper

  
Markus a bien conscience qu'il n'a pas fait le match du siècle, il aurait dû faire mieux et éviter de se prendre autant de buts, mais il a vraiment fait de son mieux ! Il ne mérite pas de se retrouver dans le lit d'Alex, en tout pas comme ça ! D'habitude quand il s'y retrouve Alex est gentil, mais maintenant qu'ils ont perdu 5-0 face au Bayern, que Nübel est frustré à cause de son carton rouge pour avoir manqué ce nouveau match. Alex est tellement énervé depuis le match face à Francfort, depuis son carton rouge de quatre matches... Markus n'aime pas le voir comme ça au quotidien, mais maintenant c'est pire, Schalke lui a retiré le brassard de capitaine depuis son annonce au sein du Bayern, alors c'est pire. Alex n'a plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même, pour le moment il se laisse dépasser par ses émotions.

  
Markus n'arrive tout simplement de même pas à lui cacher qu'il aime être avec lui dans son lit, aujourd'hui il sent les coups de rein toucher sa prostate. C'est dur, c'est rapide, Alex n'a pas de répit, il frappe pour se soulager. Markus s'accroche aux draps, des gémissements, des couinements, quelques cris échappent à sa gorge, la sueur qu'il ne peut que sentir glisse sur son corps. Il est comme ailleurs. Alex le baise, ier lui ne peut rien faire pour se rebeller, son corps profite même alors que ce n'est pas agréable... Peut-être que Markus espère que ce sera vite terminé, que Nübel sera vite à Munich pour ne plus jamais avoir à vivre ça. Markus a de l'espoir, ça se finira un jour, il sera seul à Schalke, il pourra être fier de ses matches, sans avoir Alex après pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. La saison se terminera bientôt, il pourra souffler. Pour l'instant, Markus est bloqué avec la réalité, il a perdu face au Bayern, et Alex n'est que l'ombre de lui-même, dure soirée... 

  
Encore quelques mois, ce sera vite fini Markus...

  
Fin


End file.
